


Love Suite: Reality Simulator

by Quillss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: Gonta is a gentleman.Kokichi is a phantom thief.Miu is a childhood friend.Kaito is a stunt-pilot.Tenko is a Neo-Aikido disciple.Korekiyo is a gigolo.Keebo is just curious.Rantaro is a teacher.Ryoma is a retired tennis pro.Tsumugi is a fucked up bitch and I'm not including her in the story (go fish, assholes)Maki is a orphanage matron.Kirumi is a maid.Himiko is a mage.Angie is a shawoman.Kaede's is a disappointed girlfriend.And who is Shuichi? He's the guy who has to suffer of all this hell.





	1. After-School Studying (Rantaro & Shuichi)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story i had ideas for the moment i played my first love suite event, and i will continue this whilst and after G Major is going on!!
> 
> for all you tsumigi fans, i really wanted her to be in this story but her love suite is just so.. incestous. it really creeps me out and she is a good character, even if they aren't related i dont think i can write that stuff w/o cringing so much i have to delete my account
> 
> i mean i say that and i included fucking korekiyo's love suite-

The clock in the classroom passed the hours almost warily, like every stroke of the red hand was another moment he spent thinking about how he was going to fail. Currently, it was 17:32. Every other student had left for the weekend, long gone. The sun was beginning to set and it left a red-orange glow around the room. Shuichi wasn't paying any attention to work, at all in fact. He was in a daydream, everything was nothing compared to his thoughts.

"-ichi, are you even paying attention?" A voice beside him sounded out, and he turned his eyes around to his teacher embarrassingly. Placing his hands clasped in his hands, he tilted his hat down in somewhat of shame. "I'm sorry, sir. I-I'll listen from now on." He replied, and the teacher beside him sighed out of some sympathy. Standing up, the jangle of their piercings echoed around the room. 

In all honesty, he was a pretty camp teacher. He was never too strict on the students, he was young, a little bit of a hipster but still caring nonetheless. He didn't wear press-tight suits like every other male teacher in the building, he just wore.. what he called, 'anything comfortable'. It wouldn't be surprising if he showed up to school in pyjamas for a week. Shuichi felt his cheeks burn up, staring down at the algebra before him. It was all a mix of letters and numbers he didn't understand.

"Shuichi," another thing about this teacher, he never used the students' surnames. "this is why you're falling behind. I don't want you to still be incompetent when I leave." Saihara sulked at that. He hadn't been in this school for long, only a few months, but everyone really seemed to enjoy this teacher. Saihara blinked and forced himself to look up at his tutor.

"Amami-sensei." He stated, and Rantaro nodded. "Do you have to leave?" Shuichi asked, and he stayed quiet for a few moments. But the corners of his lips tugged up and he smiled. "I'm sorry, I have to. I'd hate to see my students in danger." Almost instantly, he slammed a hand over his mouth and Shuichi flinched back. Rantaro had said too much. He shook his head. "Well, I suppose you're one of the easier students to speak to. No point in hiding secrets, right?" Amami asked, and Saihara nodded.

Amami sat in the desk next to Shuichi, almost relaxing himself. "I've been called to work somewhere else, not as a teacher, you know?" Shuichi nodded in answer. "And we all have to chip in our part at some time, I guess me teaching our new generation isn't 'chip worthy enough.'." He laughed, though there was no humor in it. Shuichi blinked, almost confused. Saihara looked down at his work, it wasn't even close to being finished. Was he trying to delay the enviable? Maybe he just wanted to see more of his teacher - no, his  _friend._

Rantaro leaned forward toward Saihara, ghosting his hands over his Shuichi's own. They touched just lightly and he helped Shuichi hold the pencil in his hand, using his other one to hold down the paper. "Don't think you can get away from algebra by distracting me, Shuichi! You may be sly, but I do have eyes everywhere!" Amami noted, a little wink entrapping him. But Shuichi didn't want to work, he couldn't. He held the pencil until it almost snapped in half from the amount of pressure he was leading into it.

"You don't have to leave, Amami-sensei! You could've declined and stayed here as our teacher! As my.." Saihara's words were cut off short as Rantaro placed a hand over his mouth, eventually leaving it with one finger pressed against his lips. Rantaro smiled, but it was more sad than happy. "Even if I wanted to stay, I couldn't. I don't want to leave you, Shuichi, but I don't want you to get hurt either. Do you understand?" He asked.

Saihara froze, but nodded. He pried away Amami's hand from his mouth and felt the older boy enclose it in his own. Rantaro smiled like he had never seen before, shuffling closer. Shuichi couldn't take it anymore and pulled Rantaro into an embrace, holding him tightly. It was going to be the first, and last time he ever done this. Amami was stiff at first, a little surprised, but still hugged back nonetheless.

"Shuichi?"

Saihara lifted his head in response, looking up at his tutor with tear-welling eyes. Rantaro simply smiled back and placed a finger under them, tilting his head with a clinking noise of his piercings. "Just don't forget to do your algebra?"

 


	2. So you've found me, Detective. (Kokichi x Shuichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this has been on a long hiatus, i was looking through what old works i wanted to update and saw this had 2k+ hits from just one chapter????? holYTHIUTHDHFHD
> 
> so here's chapter two, with one of my favorite love suite events

Being handcuffed to the post of a bed was not how Ouma was expected his evening to go. Though, in all honesty it was all too exciting. He feel giddy instead of endangered, he could probably break the detective before the detective broke him. This was just a normal Tuesday evening for him anyways. The detective was a new addition.

Kokichi Ouma was a highly trained phantom thief, stealing anything for anyone, as long as they were able to pay up. His most recent deal was a pink-star diamond gem in a Hong Kong museum. It took most of what he had in him to actually get it, but he really didn't expect to be ambushed by police literally  _right_ outside the place. He knew he should've spray painted that lobby camera, he was getting too risky nowadays. 

Ouma studied his surroundings carefully. He had expected an interrogation room, but clearly the police didn't value him enough for that and gave him one of the padded cell's with a bed, desk and a small iron-bar window near the top. His options for escape were very limited. Guess he'd do what he'd do best when in a tough spot (or just, whenever he was bored), lie. 

The door handle of the room fiddled for a few seconds, and Ouma took a breath. Was it going to be a good cop, or a bad cop? Or maybe both? Either way, it wouldn't take long for him to wrap that officer around his finger and get out of here scot free! The door pushed open, and Kokichi's heart thudded in his chest.

Detective Shuichi Saihara, probably one of the best constables in Asia, actually, the world suited him. He had a clipboard- presumably full of his information and list of crimes- and a ring of keys on his belt. One of those would have to undo the handcuffs, right? Shuichi stared at Ouma and he couldn't help but meet those misty dark eyes back.

Then, Ouma cleared his throat, sighing and looking at the ground. "Aw, man. It's been a while since I landed myself into trouble like this." He played off, acting like he was some sort of child that had pinched a sibling- or stolen a candy. So he was trying to act innocent, to be brief. "Trapping me in a place like this.. that's very like you, Mister Detective." 

"Trouble?" Shuichi asked, and Ouma knew that he had pulled him in far enough for him to listen. Kokichi met Shuichi's gaze and grinned joyfully. "But I won't tell you where I hid the stolen gem!" He stated, before lowering his tone a little whilst keeping intense eye contact with the detective. "Torture won't work either, y'know!"

Saihara's eyes widened and a light pink hue touched his cheeks. "I-I'm not going to torture you!" Shuichi paused, biting his bottom lip. "What exactly do you think a detective  _does_?" He asked, and Ouma now had the helpless Shuichi caught straight in his little trap, how fun it was to mess with people!

Ouma flickered his eyes downcast, bottom lip trembling and fake tears filling up in his eyes. "You're planning on tyin' and roughin' up my body, aren't you? That's why there's a bed, huh?" He responded, huddling down smaller than what he already was. Shuichi looked mortified, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and eyes wide with some form of pity- or deception. He couldn't tell from this angle. "N-No, no, you've got it all wrong!" The detective put forward, and Kokichi tilted his head innocently, his sad demeanor suddenly gone.

"Eh? But isn't that what happens to a phantom thief when they're caught?" Ouma inquired. Shuichi blinked, looking down at the clipboard he had. "A phantom thief?" He asked, slightly murmured as if he was talking to himself. Ouma's lips turned up into a smirk, toying with him. "But y'know...if you're into some craaazy kinks, even I won't be able to keep up." He shrugged, and Shuichi's expression looked even worst. This was the most fun he'd had in a while.

"I said, you've got it wrong—" Shuichi stopped himself mid-sentence, face changing into a subtle thinking expression. A few seconds passed before he had made up his mind on what to say, and honestly, Kokichi was eager for it. Shuichi looked down at him with a stern expression, trying to regain his lost control. "...I'm not gonna do anything to ya. From here out, you're the cops' problem. If you're tryin' to rile me up to give yourself a chance to escape... No dice, Kokichi."

Wait, he knew his name? And he really had the audacity to call him by his first name? How daring of the detective, Ouma thought, but he could play along too. "Oh, figured it out already? Geeez, I was willing to let you do whatever you want to me...since I love you, Shuichi..." Ouma stated, his voice turning into more of a deliberately audible murmur at the end. Would it freak Saihara out than he knew his forename too? He really hoped so. 

Shuichi looked as if he was taking a minute to process that, so Kokichi used that as another chance. "But wow, you even researched my name! My identity is bare and naked, for your eyes only!" Ouma stated once more, and Saihara stared at him intently. "Kokichi... did you... just call me Shuichi?" He asked, and Ouma nodded. "Yeah well, looking up your name was a piece of cake!" He joked, he had known Shuichi's name for a looong time, but it wasn't like he was going to let him know that!

"If you're not going to do anything, maybe I will.." Ouma responded to the detective's silence, moving as close as he could with his bound hand still cuffed to the bed post. Shuichi blinked awkwardly, before stepping backwards one step just so he was out of the thief's grasp. "Ah, hey!" Saihara stammered out, clutching his clipboard awkwardly.

"No need to be scared... What did you think I was gonna do to you?" Kokichi asked, eyes slitting down to just his pupils, an innocent smile staining his oh-so-evil face. He knew he was in the detective's head now, he had him. So maybe it was time for him to turn things around a little, make Shuichi feel some guilt for this poor soul trapped and cuffed. Saihara swallowed nervously, obviously failing to keep his cool. "Ah, I'm simply being cautious. We aren't exactly friends, Kokichi..."

"Geez, don't be so cold to me. You've been chasing after me for so long. The stealing part doesn't excite me as much as being pursued by you, y'know?" Ouma shrugged, placing his free hand on his chin like he was contemplating the comparison. Shuichi was clearly getting cold feet, Kokichi could basically feel the drop in temperature in the room now. "Don't you feel the same, Shuichi? You weren't bored playing with me, were you?" Ouma set on his emotions, giving him a sad-eyed stared as he puckered out his bottom lip like a toddler.

The detective swallowed nervously, cheeks still the same colour as they were before. Kokichi could clearly see the cogs in his mind whirring away intensely. He knew he had him now, so all he had to do was just ruin his emotions a little more. "Ah, well, I wouldn't say—" 

"Well, I don't care what you think anyway!" Ouma surprisingly replied like a rebelling toddler, sticking out his tongue and winking like one of those weird yellow face picture things he saw kids using to message each other with. Shuichi's eyes narrowed down in annoyance, it looked as if he was finally beginning to suss things out. "Because you just do as you please, don't you, Kokichi?" Saihara stated, and Kokichi shrugged.

"Are you mad because I toyed with you?" Ouma asked, and Shuichi opened his mouth to reply, but Kokichi continued on nonetheless. "Don't worry. I'm always thinking about you! You're always trying your best to catch me. I really have to give it my all to win." Kokichi semi-lied there, realizing he had slipped a bit of truth made him tense up, but he hoped that Shuichi hadn't noticed that. But Saihara kept on his toes, trying to keep the verbal upper hand here. "You seem to be rather enjoying this... for a cornered criminal." He stated, and Kokichi shrugged again. 

"'Cuz the game's not over yet." Ouma stated, and then smirked, staring directly into the detective's gaze. "Hey, Shuichi... What would you do if I told you that I _wanted_ you to catch me?" Now this should get him, he hoped. If he didn't believe this, the Kokichi silently feared a life behind bars for himself. "Huh?" Shuichi asked, looking a little distressed. Thank God! Okay, now or never. 

"There's a transmitter on my body, so my friends probably have this place surrounded already." Kokichi lied, slinking his gaze back to Shuichi with a little tease to his voice. "Nee-heehee...looks like you'll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Shuichi!" He lied once more, but hopefully this would pass off. Shuichi was obviously worried and had several thoughts processing through his mind right now, things he desperately wanted to hear about but would let the detective take his role now. "Th-That's not..." Shuichi stammered out again, but this time it only took him a few moments to regain his posture. 

Saihara breathed in and out, staring the thief directly in the eye. "Kokichi...your lies don't work on me." He replied, and Kokichi couldn't help but be slightly impressed. "Aawww...you're not shaken up at all. I thought you would be more excited. That's too bad...I really wanted your eyes to be on me..." Ouma said, playing the romance card once more. This was risky, but might as well take as many risks as possible!

Luckily, it seemed to have worked a little bit and Shuichi's guard came down. "I thought...you didn't care about how I felt..." Saihara stated, and Ouma knew he was on top again! "...That was a lie. Y'know...since I'm a liar." Kokichi shrugged, casually. "But, when I said I wanted you to catch me... That was definitely not a lie." Okay, what? Kokichi's internal thoughts were telling him to backtrack immediately. But he couldn't! You can't delete spoken words, he had tried. Might as well go all in now, Ouma thought.

"What do you mean...?" Saihara inquired, sweat beginning to bead on his temples as his cheeks turned into a deeper hue of colour. "It means...you can do whatever you want to me. And that's the truth." Kokichi spoke in a sultry tone, letting his body slink downwards like some snake trying to hypnotize it's prey. "Come... Play with me... let's do a lot more together..." He ended his statement off with as he moved forward more, though the cuff of his bound were chaffing against his skin he could pull himself forward enough to approach the detective, who was taking rapid steps back. 

Then, he made his move. Kokichi grabbed Saihara's wrist and he yelped in response, before being thrown onto the bed by the phantom thief. "Kokichi..." He spoke in a small whisper. Ouma quickly moved himself above Shuichi, his hair falling in front of his face messily but it didn't seem to deter Shuichi at all. "Kokichi, wait! Wait!" Saihara stated, a form of fear entering his eyes. At this point, Kokichi couldn't help but feel some pity in his black heart. He had done a lot of terrible things, but this was one terrible thing he wasn't going to do. He stayed silent for a few moments, before a smirk made it's way onto his face. 

"...Just kidding. Did I get ya?" Kokichi lied and joked, before grabbing the ring of keys that Shuichi had on his belt and unlocking his cuffs. "What!?" Shuichi responded, before Kokichi lept off the bed and made his way toward the exit. "Kokichi, stop right there!" Saihara yelled to him, but Kokichi had no intention of doing anything of the sort. 

Shuichi tried to follow him, but immediately collapsed onto the floor due to the amount of weird emotions he was feeling. Was excitement one of them? He really hoped not. Kokichi turned to face the detective, sticking out his tongue childishly. "Nee-heehee...that was pretty fun. See ya, Shuichi!" He finally called out, before turning away. 

"I'll think of a more exciting game for next time. So make sure you excite me too." Kokichi's words rang out throughout the hallways as he made chase away from the flustered detective.


	3. Fair and Square (Shuichi x Tenko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my girl i love her
> 
> i know there's some sort of weird rule in a few discord servers that's "you can't ship tenko with male characters!" which doesn't make any sense in my opinion? anyways i do like himenko as a ship but god i love shuichi and tenko's love suite?? i just find it cool, also the format for this fic will be two male chapters, then two female, two male, etc. please enjoy!!

Shuichi sat by the koi pond, just outside the temple. He often liked to relax after training, he was entitled to it after-all. Sometimes it was good to let off steam, in a non-violent way. His fingers dipped into the water and the brightly coloured fish swam away startled. The sleeve of his gi had been rolled up so it wouldn't get damp. This was nice. It was calming, peaceful. His hand engulfed itself in the water as he felt the bottom of the pond, smooth stones and pebbles hitting his finger tips.

He would've stayed there for who knows how long if it wasn't for a blurry reflection in the water that wasn't his own. 

"Hmmm? Whoa, what's going on!?" Shuichi looked up to see who had spoken, unsurprised that it was his Sister - thankfully, not blood - Tenko. What did she want this time? Shuichi tried to recall any times that he owed her for, and none came to mind.

"...Huh? What do you mean...?" Saihara asked, turning to face Tenko by shuffling his knees. His hands delicately clasped on his lap. Tenko was scary, admittedly. A total feminazi. But at least she respected him - and a few of the senior pupils in the temple.

"Brother Shuichi, please explain!" Tenko instructed, placing her hands on her hips and leaning down to stare at her partner in sparring. Saihara blinked, slightly confused and a little terrified of what she might try to do. "Explain..?"

"Hm? Why do you look so surprised?" Tenko asked, recoiling back a little into a more formal and respectable stance. Shuichi smiled gently, trying to keep the peace. "Well, it's been a while since you called me brother, so.."

Tenko blinked. "Yes, you are! As comrades of the Neo-Aikido art, our bond is thicker than blood! You are my senior disciple! I take much pride fighting alongside you! You're different from the degenerate maggots around here! You're amazing!" Shuichi felt his cheeks turned a shade of pink, but he shook his head to rid of it at once.

Saihara stood up, facing his Sister calmly. She looked.. aggravated. Not her usual, man-hating, aggravation, but something that seemed to bother her.. on a more personal level? Shuichi figured he'd try to find out what the problem was. But before he could ask, she spoke again. "Anyway! Brother, what's going on!?" Chabashira asked, looking into Saihara's musky gaze, which showed he had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know what you mean..." Saihara finally admitted, a little scared slash guilty grin making it's way onto his confused demeanor. Tenko's eyes rolled, but she didn't seem too annoyed at him thankfully. Her own cheeks seemed to flush red, her hands fumbling with themselves nervously. "I already told you! You can do anything you want to me today!" She stated. And Saihara stepped back slightly confused. 

Shuichi stayed silent for a few awkward seconds, trying to process what she had just said. He could do.. anything he wanted to her? Well, that didn't sound as appealing as he wanted it to. "...I...what?" He finally asked, and Chabashira seemed to get more pent up at his slight ignorance. "Did you hear me!? I said, you can do anything you want to me today!" Tenko stated again, tapping the ground with her feet gently. 

"...I-I'm sorry, I... Is this something we agreed to...?" Shuichi asked, trying to remember back. But Chabashira seemed to have it covered for him. "Yup! When you won the sparring match, we agreed you could anything you want to me! We fought under those conditions, right?" She inquired, trying to make sure she had his confirmation. 

Now that she had mentioned it, he did recall Tenko's endless ranting about her pride and how she would put her pride and dignity on the line to prove she was the best. Was it all because of that? Well, Shuichi didn't want to let her down but at the same time..  _anything_ he wanted? That seemed a little overboard. 

"And if I won, I could do anything I wanted to you! But there was no chance of me winning. Your immense strength can match even Master's!" She praised him, and Shuichi heard himself let out a nervous chuckle as the blush returned to his cheeks, almost matching the same shade of Tenko's. It was surprising that she wasn't agonizing her defeat, being annoyed that she had lost to a man of all people. But.. he was just happy she wasn't pummeling him into the concrete.

Shuichi's mouth felt dry, and Chabashira's patience had seemed to finally wear thin. She sighed, letting down the sleeves of her gi and revealing a hint of cleavage. Wait, what?! Saihara's mind was whirring with sinful thoughts as she spoke again. "Right here, right now! Let's get started on our bet... But, why aren't you doing anything to me yet!? My body is ready!!" She yelled at him, and Shuichi's cheeks turned deeper into it's new colour change.

"Ah, well, that may be the case, but... I couldn't ask you to..." Saihara's voice drifted off, trying to avoid staring down  _there_ as he knew how disrespectful that would be. Tenko's eyes seemed to.. light up though. He swallowed nervously. "Ooohh! So wonderful! I knew you'd say that, Brother Shuichi! You're nothing like those degenerate males who only fantasize about sex!" Chabashira praised, and Shuichi stayed silent again. 

"To think that you view me as your precious little sister. I am truly honored. But, a deal is a deal! I took on this challenge with all my soul, as the Ultimate Aikido Master! You must accept the outcome and use your fair rights as the winner!" Tenko commanded, despite being a lower-rank than Shuichi. He felt.. nerves creeping up his spine. There was no way he'd do anything remotely unacceptable with Tenko! Sweat began to form into beads on his forehead. 

"B-But—" Shuichi started, before Chabashira grabbed his wrist and moved it toward her half-exposed chest, giving him some sort of weird death-glare. "No buts! Be a man and do whatever you want with me!" She yelled again, grip on Saihara's wrist getting more deathlike by the second. He sighed quietly, swallowing nervous spit in his mouth.  _She's serious about this_. Shuichi thought, trying to calm down his internal monologue of screaming.  _She really is a competitive girl._

Eventually, Saihara had enough. "Tenko, I...can't do anything to you... And besides, if I can do 'anything,' that means I can do nothing, right?" Shuichi pointed out, thankfully for his loophole-finding techniques. Tenko's grip on his wrist loosened, and he was able to pull his hand away thankfully before anything happened. Tenko's bottom lip wavered as if she was about to cry, but her demeanor stayed the same. "Gyeeeeehhhhhhhh!!!" She yelled, hands fumbling. "You are so noble! I respect you for that..."

Saihara breathed out a sigh of relief, maybe now he could finally go back to the pond and- 

"But now...I'm angry! You're an insensitive degenerate male!" Chabashira yelled at him, fists clenching at she stared him with a blaze of fury and.. disappointment? He couldn't really tell by his fear factor, but his Sister really did look as if she wanted Shuichi to do 'whatever he wanted with her'. Saihara swallowed nervously, speaking quietly. "I'm a what?" He asked, even though he had heard what she said.

"Don't you get it!? I...I..." Tenko's fists wobbled and her defensive nature flopped immensely, her body become lazy and slouched. Saihara felt the urge to run away, but he stayed rooted to the ground. "I _really_ want you to do whatever you want to me!!!" She yelled once more, basically unfastening her gi belt and exposing herself to Saihara, who by now look as if all the blood in his body had rushed to his face. Well, not  _all_ the blood..

"...You do?" Shuichi asked timidly, afraid that saying the wrong thing here would get him a bruise to remember. But Chabashira looked.. vulnerable, her guard was completely down and her body was almost trembling, but she kept it calm. As much as she could. Her cheeks almost matched Shuichi's colour. "I challenged you because I love you! I made a bet with you just for that reason!"

Saihara stumbled back in shock, almost tumbling into the pond behind them. Did she..? He knew that she wasn't the type to play pranks, or at least not this type of prank. Shuichi's posture failed and he almost fell to his weak knees, keeping his stature only due to his dignity telling him to be a man and stand up for himself. But at the same time, his mind was screaming. "What!?!?!?" He finally yelled, probably disturbing the peace.

"Ugh, I knew it... You had no idea..." Chabashira's bottom lip wobbled and her body finally trembled. She tied up her gi back to it's more formal and less sultry position. Thank god, Shuichi finally thought. That would help keep his mind off things for a small while. But he did have to be honest with her. "Ah, no, I didn't..." He spoke quietly, trying to make sure that nobody from the temple would come running out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!! I knew it! Your only love is Neo-Aikido!" Tenko yelled, fists clenching at anger at herself. Shuichi swallowed, but she continued on nonetheless. "I tried so hard to get you to notice me! But you never looked my way... That's why... This was the only thing I could do!" She explained, and Saihara felt a small pang of guilt tug at his heart. 

"Tenko... I-I'm sorry..." He whispered out, fumbling with his hands much like she had done previously. However, she seemed way more.. disappointed, than nervous now. She stared him down with a glaze of sadness in her eyes, but her tone was calming and almost menacing. "No need to apologize... I will accept this as punishment for my foolishness." Chabashira stated, before grabbing Shuichi's wrist in a less lethal sense this time. "But...um..."

Chabashira's eyes looked down at the ground below them, before she exhaled and stared back up at her Brother with a small gleam of hope in her eyes. "Brother Shuichi! I...I...I... love...you!" She proclaimed, even though Shuichi was fairly certain that she had already made the same statement before, albeit in more broken and 'subtle' words. "Ah! Ahahaha! I said it! I can't believe I finally said it!" She cheered herself on, forgetting about her inner monologue.

Still, Saihara smiled patiently. Maybe this would work out. "Alright, Shuichi! From now on, no more insensitivity from you, okay!? Because I...I finally told you! I confessed my deepest desires and feelings to you!" Tenko reminded him, grabbing at his other wrist and linking their hands together. Shuichi smiled awkwardly, sweat beading on his forehead. "That's...true..."

Tenko took a small breath, meeting his eyes intensely as her cheeks rode up in colour. "I'm being completely serious... I want to be yours and yours alone... S-So, Brother Shuichi... If you ever wanna...y'know... You can do anything you want to me... Any time, any place...and I'll be ready..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've probably noticed by now that i'm using the actual dialogue from the love suite events, so i promise i'll rewrite rantaro's soon!! thanks for reading!!


	4. Bonded Forever (Shuichi x Miu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly a really intriguing love suite for me, i might continue this into an actual story at some point?? we'll see
> 
> anyways please enjoy!! i love miu she's such a horny fuck all the time  
> like me  
> wait no-

Shuichi really hated to be disturbed. Especially from work. But.. this was a different disturbance. Something that loomed much, much darker than a family emergency or some sort of work injury. 

Miu Iruma. The worst disturbance that any man could ever experience in his life.

Okay, she wasn't  _that_ bad. She just over-sexualized everything, flirted with anyone who looked at her for more than three seconds and got off to insults. Not that bad. Shuichi entered her odd laboratory with a special key card she had given him prior. It was sort of like a 'friends and family' voucher thing, a lot of men (and women, too) wanted to see Miu. Whether it be for her looks, or her outstanding and amazing inventions. Or both.

His gaze searched for the inventor, but he came up empty. That was strange, she usually appeared within the first few seconds. Shuichi looked over the several creepy but probably useful machinery. He would've went to touch and inspect it if he hadn't felt a gloved, but manicured hand on his shoulder, spooking him and causing him to flinch in a startled state.

"Hey, Shuichi..." She started, sounding a lot more timider than usual. Saihara immediately assumed something was wrong, there was no way that she, Miu Iruma would be shy to anyone. "Huh? What is it?" Shuichi asked, keeping his tone quieter than his usual speaking volume in case she was sensitive, or maybe even-

"I got some fan-fuckin'-tastic news that'll put a smile on your face! Kehehe... And since we're childhood friends, you're gettin' an exclusive inside scoop! So you better feel real fuckin' special!" Never mind, she seemed fine. Saihara mentally hit himself for even thinking something could be wrong with Miu, almost nothing really affected her. 

"Ah, okay..." Shuichi awaited, clasping his hands together awkwardly to try and be polite. Though he didn't really see much of a need, after all, they had basically known each other since they were born. Was there room for formality in their friendship? Probably not, but Saihara was just an awkwardly polite person in general. 

"So, yeah, about this news..." Iruma started, her usual grin faulting slightly as a silence bestowed between them both. Shuichi blinked, trying to think of what to inquire to her. Was this 'news' a new machine? Had he not noticed it yet? Saihara looked around with his searching gaze, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary he might've missed. When he didn't see anything, Saihara began to worry.

Was something wrong with her? It was too quiet, even for his liking. Saihara met Miu's gaze and she finally began to speak, sweat beaded on her temples as her cheeks flushed a pink hue. "Y-Y-Y-Youuuuuu..." She began, stopping herself mid-sentence as if she was regretting what she nearly said. Shuichi began to feel some pity for her awkwardness. "Y-You can...have your way with me...if you want..."

Shuichi's heart skipped several beats before he finally reacted. "I can what?" He asked just to make sure it wasn't a slip of the tongue on her behalf. There was no way he didn't mishear it, Saihara knew Miu was known for being- well, aroused or on the brink of arousal most of the time, but this was completely new. "You didn't hear me!? You are SUCH an asshole! I just said you could have your way with me! You fuckin' asshole!" Miu yelled, stomping her foot on the ground like a toddler having a tantrum.

"No, I _heard_ you, I just... I don't understand..." Saihara confirmed, feeling a gentle blush make it's way onto his cheeks. "Huh!? Wh-Why?" Miu asked, suddenly looking as distressed as Saihara was feeling. Shuichi swallowed, sighing nervously. He knew the wrong thing being said here could be the end of him. "I-It's just that, this is so sudden..." His voice trailed off, and Iruma met his gaze in a longing like state.

"It's only cuz...I wanna...thank you, Shuichi..." Iruma grabbed at one of her wild hair strands as she spoke, nervously twirling it around her pointing finger. "Thank me...?" Shuichi asked, trying to think of any favor she might've owed him in the past that would've been a big deal, but surprisingly coming up empty as far as he could recall. 

Miu composed herself as best she could (which wasn't a lot), moving closer towards Shuichi. "I-I mean, what better reward for a man," Her usual sultry demeanor returned, winking slyly at Saihara. "than this slammin' sexy-ass body of mine, know what I'm sayin'!?" She grinned, hoping silently that Saihara would immediately get onto his knees and hold Iruma like a rag doll. But his intentions looked to be far different. 

Saihara stepped back in fact, grabbing at his elbows. "...I'm going to ignore that last bit... So, why do you want to thank me?" He inquired, and Miu looked slightly annoyed. "Huh? You really don't know!? And you call yourself my childhood friend!?" Iruma asked angrily, her mood changing as quick as her possible feelings toward Saihara. But Shuichi shook his head, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry, I...really don't know..."

Iruma fell silent, sighing quietly as she moved closer to Shuichi despite the fact that he had only just moved away from her. "D-Don't laugh...okay?" She asked, and Saihara nodded in promise. "Alright, I won't laugh." He confirmed, and Miu's lips pressed together. "You won't...shout at me?" She also asked, trying to make sure that nothing bad would happen. Saihara nodded. "Of course I won't. Don't worry." 

Slowly, Miu's gaze fell to the ground to Shuichi's feet, up to his gaze again as she contemplated her words silently. "O-Okay... Ever since we were kids, Shuichi...you've always taken care of me, y'know? You held my hand everywhere we went... You stayed by my side, no matter what... And you're still doin' that for me... You're the only one who sees past my act and knows the real me, Shuichi..." Saihara nodded, urging her to continue. 

"If I didn't have you in my life...I'd prolly be in a gutter or something... You're the reason I can hold my head up high as the Ultimate Inventor... A-And so...I wanted to thank you...But you said...you didn't need my inventions... That I should use them to help people... So I don't have anything else to offer you as thanks except...m-myself..." She finished.

Saihara felt.. relieved, somewhat. It was a confusing feeling. Iruma's face was bright red and her words had mostly come out in improvised stutters. But Saihara smiled, and opened his mouth to comply. But Miu interrupted him. "No, that's just an excuse... Wh-What I really want is... your baby."

Shuichi's heart palpitated to 60 mph, or so he thought. "You want my _child!?!?!?"_ He yelled, stumbling back and feeling a desk behind him, his hands automatically grabbing the edge of the table to steady himself. Saihara could feel his grip shaking but he kept it on tight, he feared that anything else he'd grab would break or shatter in his scarily strong but nervous grasp.

"W-Well..." Miu's grip on her hair got a little tighter, but she soon let go of it and placed both hands on her hips. "What the hell's so hard to understand!? God, you're so fuckin' embarrassing! With my beauty, brains, and talent, and your winning personality..." She swallowed, trying to think of her next phrase to convince Shuichi. "Why, that's the recipe for the perfect child! Hah-haaaa! Best of both worlds, baby!"

Saihara stayed quiet, still quaking. But Miu seemed still determined, deadset. "We just gotta give the kid the right education, let 'em invent whatever, and we're set for life!" She offered to him, and Saihara shook his head, trying to stay externally calm even though his insides were screaming and shaking. Iruma's expression dropped. "Wh-What is it...? Are you gonna fuck up my perfect plans for our future? Or...is it..."

"..you don't...want that future with me? You won't let me be your girlfriend, Shuichi? C-Cuz you don't need me, is that it? N-No! I don't want you to abandon me, too! S-So we...we gotta make a baby!" Iruma stated, ripping off the thin and insignificant corset-like straps on her torso whilst pushing down the top of her modified sailor uniform, exposing her cleavage so even her upper undergarments were visible. 

"Ah, um..." Shuichi's cheeks turned almost cherry red, flinching his head away from Miu as he looked to the side and avoided her gaze. Iruma placed both of her hands at the side of Saihara's grabbing-table ones, trapping him in between her heaving body. "I have to make sure you won't abandon me! This is the only way!" Iruma yelled, pressing herself up against Shuichi's vulnerable and shaking body. 

Iruma's expression changed once more, almost desperate. "C'mon, please...? I...want you... I...need you inside me, Shuichi. Okay? That's okay, right? Please?" She begged, her hands moving to pin down Shuichi's wrists on the desk. Finally reacting, Saihara shook his head and small drops of nervous sweat flung around. "O-Of course not! There's no way I could do that!" He yelled back, trying to fight back against Miu's seductive and desperate grip.

However, due to the increased weight of both Miu and Shuichi on the probably fragile desk (which was odd being in Miu's lab anyways), the brittle wood broke beneath them and Saihara collapsed onto the floor, forcefully pinned beneath the love-crazy inventor. Shuichi's fear factor doubled within a split second, Iruma definitely had the upper hand if she didn't have it before. "You motherfucker! If you're not gonna use that dick of yours now, then when huh!?" Miu shouted, one of her hands on Shuichi's wrists letting go.

Her now free hand immediately moved to grab Saihara's belt and undoing the buckle in probably world record time, throwing it aside as her insane but sultry stare met Shuichi's scared and near-fainting one. "You know what, fuck it! C'mere, Shuichi! I'm gonna squeeze every last drop outta you!" Whilst making her sexual threats, Iruma pulled down Saihara's trousers and placed her gloved hand on the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

"Huh!? W-Wait a minute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry kids, no sex
> 
> gotta keep that pG 13
> 
> LOOK MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL WRITE THIS FULL SEX SCENE OUT BUT IM TERRIBLE AT WRITING SMUT  
> MY VERSION OF SMUT IS TWO PEOPLE ON TOP OF EACH OTHER FLOPPING NAKEDLY LIKE FISH OUT OF WATER


	5. Curiosity killed the Cat (Shuichi x Korekiyo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEP BEEP  
> NSFW?  
> NSFW CHAPTER???  
> D O N O T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE START OF A POSSIBLE RAPE?
> 
> quick explanation: sorry for my near 2 month inactivity, dealing with mental health things. the tea is hot currently, am currently trying to get my cosplays all sorted out for next con and such things, im back at school now and life's getting a semi-hard on.

The windows in the bedroom were.. bolted shut. The drapes were closed tightly, the door had three locks and the heat of the room was exhausting. Fear crept up Shuichi's spine as the distant ticking of a clock passed every second in another room. Needless to say, his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Sounds of the locks unlocking alerted the detective immediately, his head whipping around to the door. It nudged open, but only with a small amount of space leading into the next room as Korekiyo slipped into the room like some sort of serpent and shut the door behind him. 

Shuichi took a step back, and Korekiyo stood forward. His arms crossed and pressed against his chest, his expression hidden by his mask. "Kehehe...Shuichi. So you've come to me because you finally understand, yes?" He spoke, making his way toward the detective as Saihara took more nervous steps back until he hit the wall of the bedroom.

"...Huh?" Shuichi responded, a nervous stutter in his throat as he spoke. Korekiyo's eyes widened slightly, but he showed no other signs of surprise. "Oh? Was all the interest you showed in me merely a lie? Well, whether it is true or false is irrelevant to me." Taking the opportunity, Shinguji moved forward and pinned Saihara against the wall, his head tilting toward his ear as his voice quietened into a whisper. " That passion you showed me... I fell victim to its beauty. So as you wish, I will accompany you for but a single night."

Korekiyo moved his head back to make eye contact with his victim again, raising a bandaged finger in between them. "But as I said before, there will never be a time where I love you. You're alright with that, yes?" He said in his normal volume voice, one of his hands gripping Shuichi's wrist tightly as if he was forcing him to respond in the way he wanted him to. 

"Ah, um, wait a minute..." Saihara spoke finally, processing the whole situation. His mind swirled with thoughts. When did he ever make advances toward Kiyo? He couldn't recall a signal time. If anything, he might've complimented him once or twice a week but that was as friends, wasn't it? _Wasn't it_? 

Shinguji's head tilted innocently as if he was completely innocent in understanding. "Hm? If you're suddenly apprehensive, you can always run away." He suggested, letting go off Shuichi's wrist and moving toward the king-sized bed in the back center of the room. Shuichi swallowed nervously, feeling his nerves tingle beneath his skin. "Ah, no, I'm not planning on running away..."

Sitting on the scarf of the bed, Korekiyo's eyes closed for a few seconds as he let the tenseness in the air settle. "Oh, it is quite alright. I wouldn't blame you. Rather, it is I who would be at fault. After all, I'm only responding to your feelings out of simple curiosity." He responded, removing his hat from his head to reveal the scalp of his long black locks. 

Saihara blinked, moving toward Shinguji hesitantly. "What do you mean...?" He asked, the stutter in his throat making a grand return. Korekiyo laughed his signature scratchy laugh, leaning over his knees and sticking a hand under the bed as he scavenged blindly for something. "It may seem frightening at first... But I will tell you this... You will enjoy it."

"Wh-What? What are you planning, Kiyo...?" The detective asked as Shinguji grasped onto something from under the bed, a hidden smirk making it's way behind his mask. "Don't worry... It's only frightening at first." Korekiyo repeated himself as he pulled out a bundle of red rope from the underside of the bed, his hand grasped tightly onto it like a child with their favorite toy. 

"...What is that for?" Shuichi asked, but his mind had already processed the entire situation. He damn-well knew what it was for, and this wasn't what he wanted. Saihara made his way to the (hopefully) unlocked door, but not before he felt a pair of thin, long fingers grab his wrist once again. Saihara felt fear crawl around his body, but not before Shinguji forced him onto the bed on his back, as he stood over him.

"Kehehe...where are you going? You're in my control. Just surrender..." Korekiyo near-like demanded, his intricate fingers unbinding the rope into a long snake-like length. Shuichi shook his head, propping himself up with his elbows. "W-Wait, hold on a minute... I didn't know we would go this far..." 

Shuichi's eyes looked around the room as if an escape would randomly just appear out of nowhere. His mind flashed him an idea. He struggled to make eye contact with Korekiyo, but hesitantly did so. "Ah, you said that I could run if I wanted, right!?" He stated nervously, moving himself down the bed as if to leave. 

A firm hand grasped Saihara's thigh as he moved, a sting of horror hitting the detective as Korekiyo spoke. "I did indeed say that. But I never said I wouldn't stop you..." Korekiyo pulled down his mask as he spoke, a neck-scarf made from his mask. Saihara attempted to shift back, but the grip on his leg was tight and kept him frozen.

"Wh-What...?" The detective spoke, trying to avoid looking at Shinguji as he gently tried to pull himself away from him. But Korekiyo just made his way closer toward him, pinning Saihara down on the bed below them. "In any event, let's revisit the topic of your interest in me." The rope bundled itself around Korekiyo's left hand as his right one slid itself up and down Shuichi's leg. 

"As I said, all aspects of humanity, even the ugliest, are beautiful. You took an interest in me. Spent time with me... What sort of beauty will you show me as I toy with you...? That is what I wish to know." Shinguji forced Shuichi's elbows down onto the bed, pinning him flat down as the rope in his hand made it's way around Shuichi's wrist. 

"Kiyo...what are you going to do with me? Perhaps, if you explained to me, I..." Saihara was cut off by the scratchy yet menacing laugh his perpetrator released, making forced eye contact with Shuichi as the detective below him fidgeted uncomfortably. "You needn't understand all at once. I will teach you...thoroughly."

Shuichi jolted his head up, sweat trickling down his temples. "N-Never mind, you don't have to explain!" Saihara almost begged, his hands needlessly gripping at the bed covers below them. However, looking closer Korekiyo did seem to be slightly agitated at his actions, maybe he was getting to him in some weirdly fucked-up way? 

The rope fastened around Shuichi's wrist and almost cut off all circulation to his hand at the tightness it showed. "Make up your mind already... You were the one who wanted me, yes?" Shinguji reminded him, tying a knot around the first wrist he had captured, and making a go for the second one. "Wha—? What? What!?" Saihara squirmed in protest, trying to leave but the grasp on his body wasn't going to let him do so. 

Korekiyo's amber eyes made forced contact with Shuichi's much duller, yet somewhat more innocent ones. "Well, the way you quiver with confusion is beautiful, too..." Shinguji spoke quietly as if he was a teenager trying to hide from their parents. The red rope tied itself around his other wrist, and pulled them together into a makeshift bond to keep his hands still. " Now give yourself to me... Your fear, worry, anger, and love... I will reveal all of your beauty. I will open the door to a world of pleasure you have yet to experience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this chapter is kind of dedicated to a cosplaying/artist/aesthetic friend of mine, he's cool! the next chapter will also be for someone else, thanks for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> god can't stop me from throwing shade if i am the shade,


	6. Different, not unalike (Shuichi x Keebo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey first writing of 2019!! please enjoy!

Robots weren't human. That was an obvious fact, right? They didn't have organs, they didn't have lifespans and they didn't feel emotions. In fact, humans and robots didn't even bleed the same colour. They were completely different, if you miscounted appearance. Robots were subordinate to humans, after all, it wasn't as if the first ever robot created itself. Robots didn't evolve like humans did, right?

Shuichi pondered that question whilst staring out the passenger seat window of his car. His uncle had gifted him a robot nearly a year ago now, and whilst they hadn't really talked about the issue of the difference between them both, they were friends. K1-B0, or more commonly known as Keebo had his hands on the wheel of the car, casting fleeting glances at Shuichi's head.

The sun was just peaking over the suburban houses, the sky dark red with sunset and the clouds wispy, barely covering anything. Most of the time the sunset was quick and sharp, ending within seconds. But it was nice to see that it was going slowly this time around. Shuichi's head rested against the car window, one elbow propped up onto the dashboard and holding up his head.

"Um, Shuichi.." Keebo spoke, leaning his head toward the human being whilst keeping both hands on the wheel of the car. "I have a favor I'd like to ask of you.." He spoke again as Shuichi's head moved from the window to the back of the passenger seat again, tilting it toward Keebo. 

"It's embarrassing, but...you're the only one I can turn to." The robot stated. Saihara offered a somewhat helpful smile, though his brows knitted together in curiosity. "Ah, well...what kind of favor?" He asked, and a guilty part of him hoped it wouldn't be something that costed a lot of money, robots were already super expensive. 

"Well..." Keebo rang out his words, hesitant in his answer. The pale metallic skin of his face heated up quickly, a light pink hue on his cheeks as his antenna curved unnaturally. "Will you...form a romantic pair bond with me!?" He asked, pushing the brakes on the car as it stopped to a halt in a surprisingly handy parking space. 

Shuichi blinked, processing the request much like a robot would itself. "A romantic pair bond!?" He repeated, a little more surprising sounding and slightly insulting that what he had meant for it to come off as. Keebo gripped the steering wheel but made no move to let the car back onto the road. The robot's hue faded slightly and his antenna moved back into it's normal state.

"As you can see, I am a robot. And I am not ashamed of that, but... I have yet to experience the feeling of love." Keebo explained, sinking back in the driver's seat and staring out the windshield. "Even human children have felt love before."

Saihara pressed his lips together, trying to understand what exactly he was meaning. "Are you saying... You want to experience that emotion with me?" He asked, unbuckling his seat belt so he could shuffle closer to the robot. Keebo pondered the thought for a few seconds, before sitting back up in his seat and nervously balling his hands into fists.

"Humans often say that love is the most precious, wonderful feeling in the world. I, too, wish to experience what love is. Will you please help me?" Keebo asked, staring directly into Shuichi's nervous gaze with a feeling of distraught and overall confusion, but with a hint of confidence in his words Shuichi broke out into another nervous smile.

"Ah, so... Would you like me to act as your lover, Keebo?" He asked, looking directly at Keebo as his shifty robotic gaze moved from his own hands to Shuichi's gaze, a look of complete obdurate determination plastered on his face. "Of course, if we're going to do this, I will need you to take it seriously." Keebo reminded him as Shuichi gave him a confused expression. 

"Why are you surprised? Simply going through the motions would be dishonest. We must love each other unconditionally... We must understand each other completely... We must go on dates, grow even closer... And then, we must commit our lives to each other!" Keebo proclaimed, hitting his fists onto his knees as he leaned toward Shuichi. Their faces only a few inches away from each other, Saihara recoiled back a little out of shock and a bit of fear. 

"Now hold on a minute!" Shuichi retorted, and Keebo's confident demeanor perished within seconds, a look of disappointment resembling in his eyes. "Oh? Did I speak out of turn?" The robot asked, his hands relaxing as they rested flat on his thighs. Shuichi sighed quietly, a nervous chuckle springing at his lips as he tried to keep the situation light. "No, it's not that, it's just...don't you think that's a bit long term for a favor?"

Keebo looked down at the pedals of the car, a thought process making it's way through his metal mind. "But...that's not wrong of me, is it?" He asked, before looking back at Saihara. "Or do you believe there is an easier way to feel love for each other?" 

Shuichi shook his head, feeling a little exasperated. "Ah, no, that's not what I'm trying to say.-"

"Then please take me, in sickness and in health, so that I may truly know what love is!" Keebo proclaimed again, quickly jumping to the best scenario in his mind. Shuichi placed a hand on his temple, rubbing at it softly as he felt a vein appear. This was going way too fast for his liking, he needed to keep Keebo down without hurting his feelings (if he had any) too much. 

Saihara removed his hand from his head and met Keebo's eyes again. "But, Keebo...do you really like me that much?" He asked, trying to sound as confused as Keebo clearly was. "I don't want a relationship based on lies..." Shuichi stated, feeling a sense of relief as Keebo backed down a little and slugged a little in his usually upright position. 

"O-Oh... Well, now I feel rather...awkward..." The robot mumbled, the tense silence filling the air. "I didn't want to hear you say that...I don't actually love you." He told Shuichi, whose heart was tugging at the strings as a little guilty melody played over in his head. It didn't seem like any reasonable scenario was going to play out well that didn't end in heartbreak. 

"Keebo..." Shuichi bit his bottom lip, awkwardly reaching a hand out to touch the robot's strangely warm metal shoulder. Flashing what looked like a solemnly upset glance to Saihara, Keebo's head turned toward Shuichi slowly, his eyes avoiding any sort of mutual contact as he stared down at the gearshift of the car.

"I apologize if I gave the impression that I wanted a dishonest relationship... I just thought you were the only person I could ask for this sort of favor. I couldn't of asked this of anyone else." Keebo flicked his robotic pupils back up to Shuichi's human ones. "Is that true, Keebo? I am so sorry..." The guilt was sinking deeply in his chest. "I should of never doubted your feelings."

Keebo shook his head. "No, I don't blame you for feeling skeptical. My approach was wholly lacking in tact. It's obvious now that my over-zealousness for romance has earned your scorned-"

"H-Hey now..." Shuichi moved his hand from Keebo's shoulder to his leg, a warm smile in his face. "I didn't say 'no.'" He propositioned, the guilt in his chest feeling lifted as Keebo made a somewhat surprised but heartfelt look at him. "...Really?" He asked, a hopeful glaze in his eyes. Saihara shrugged lopsidedly, staring at the car floor for a few seconds before making eye contact with the robot again. 

"I don't have a plan for the future... but I know I want to help you, Keebo." Shuichi promised, the expression Keebo giving off slightly alarming but knowing that he was thinking the situation through helped him a lot. 

A smile tugged at the robot's lips, something that Shuichi rarely saw being genuine. "I think..." Keebo fell over his words a little, as if he was hesitating on what to say next. "I might already be in love with you." Keebo stated, leaning over toward the passenger seat and closer to Shuichi, except this time Shuichi didn't recoil. 

"Huh? Wh-What?" Saihara nervously chuckled out, figuring that anymore action on his own part would make the situation way more awkward than it had to be. Keebo took this as a sign of permission to move closer. He shifted a few inches forward so their noses were near touching. "I think...my feelings for you are increasing at an exponential rate!" Keebo stated. 

Saihara moved his lips to speak but Keebo quickly beat him to it. "Please, say more kind words to me! I don't want these feelings to go away!" The robot near begged, but Shuichi didn't feel any repressed actions try to guilt trip him into refusing. "Ah! Neither do I, it's just...I get embarrassed, saying things like that..." Shuichi smiled, feeling a warm shade of pink pattern on his cheeks. 

Keebo stared directly into Shuichi's eyes, before they flashed down to their own bodies, back up to his eyes. "Then...may I..." Keebo's antenna curled back into it's love-struck state. "..h-hold your hand?" He asked as the pale cheeks of his metallic skin heated up within milliseconds. Who was Shuichi to deny that it wasn't kind of adorable?

"My hand...?" Shuichi looked down at his hand, the bitten nails and nervous fingertip wounds. What was the problem in that? "Well...if it's just that...okay." Saihara obliged, his hand meeting Keebo's. But after around two seconds of holding, Keebo's hand moved up and down somewhat naturally. 

"Ah...Keebo? This is a handshake..." Shuichi reminded him as Keebo's expression went into a mix of flustered and embarrassed. "Huh!? Oh...that's right. Lovers hold hands in a different fashion!" Keebo remembered, but still continued to shake Shuichi's hand. His voice toned down a little as if he was trying to keep a secret. "But...I'm quite nervous. Would it be alright if we stayed like this a bit longer...? My heart...is at peace right now."

Shuichi smiled. "Yes. Of course we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, this is probably one of my favorite chapters of this series so far! what do you guys think?? please feel free to leave a comment or critique, thanks!


	7. Loyalty Costs (Shuichi x Kirumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kirumi in my opinion is a really underrated character, i love her so much!!
> 
> i want her to make me a sandwich  
> not in a sexist way  
> she probably makes really good sandwiches yknow
> 
> anyways please enjoy! i had a lot of fun writing this chapter because i could go all out in the descriptions.

Libraries are one of the only places in the world where you can truly find peace. Shuichi had learned that at a very young age, maybe that was why he was the way is. An introverted, quiet and unsurprisingly awkward young person. While he was blessed with such a rare wealth at his age, he couldn't help but feel.. belittled. It was a strange use of words but he could find any other's to describe his situation. He was the cliche princess trapped in the tower, if the princess could leave the tower but just chose not to.

He enjoyed fairy tales. It sounded stupid, he wasn't a child, but they were much more interesting than the other various genres. Sometimes Shuichi liked to imagine himself in the lands where princesses had climbable hair, witches had houses made of confectionery and shoes made out of glass were somehow wearable. He enjoyed the 'forbidden romance' types. A poorly maiden falls in love with a handsome prince, or a magic dragon lady loves the knight in shining armor destined to slay her. 

Shuichi pulled out one of the old worn out books from the bottom shelves of the library. Ever since he could turn pages he loved to read. Perhaps that was why he was so.. secluded. With the new technology going around, he must've been one of the ten young people still reading in this day and age, right?

He sat down at one of the tables in the library, flicking open to the pretty first page. The illustrations were carefully drawn out, no detail was missed and nothing didn't have no meaning. If he wanted to, he could write an entire essay on how the first image of a book tells the entire story. Shuichi stared down at the picture for a little while longer, before carefully skipping to the first page of the actual story. 

But before he could actually delve himself into the story, the creak of the mansion's library door sounded throughout the large hollowed out room. Shuichi diverted his eyes from the book to the door.

"Master Shuichi..." He head a soft voice call out to him. A warm smile made it's way onto Saihara's face as his maid, Kirumi, approached him slowly. Her hands were clasped over her apron and her gaze was staring down at the floor. Something was the matter, he could tell. She was usually so.. well, she was usually herself. Kirumi being shy wasn't like her at all. 

Shuichi stood up from the table and stood in front of her, offering her another smile though the action wasn't reciprocated. It had been so long, almost months since Kirumi had referred to him as 'Master Shuichi', instead of just Shuichi. "Me?" Saihara asked, and Kirumi nodded.

"Yes, of course..." Kirumi reassured him, her head tilted to the side in somewhat confusion. Shuichi shrugged his shoulders back slightly, his genuine smile turning into one of an awkward situation. "Ah, I was confused because you called me 'master'..." Shuichi told her, and Kirumi's eyes seemed to fade back into something more related to her normal self. 

Kirumi cleared her throat a little, forcing herself to look up at Shuichi's confused gaze. "Because you are my master. I, Kirumi Tojo, will offer everything that I have to Master Shuichi." She stated, bowing her head back down as Shuichi felt a pit of tension begin to boil in his chest. Something was definitely the matter with her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Before he could ask her what exactly the matter was with her, Kirumi hesitantly spoke up. "Master Shuichi... I must tell you something today." 

Was this what was bothering her so much? "What is it?" Shuichi prompted her, and Kirumi stayed silent for a few moments. She exhaled out of her nose and forced herself to stare back at Saihara, her voice beginning at a quiver before she asserted herself back to her normal, professional tone. "I was employed by the master... your father... for a very long time. However, that ends today. I will leave the mansion tomorrow." 

"What!? Why this all of a sudden!?" Shuichi demanded, his tone coming out a little more violent than he had intended it to. He was just.. shocked. Kirumi couldn't leave.. she was healthy, wasn't she? She was still a few years away from retirement, and as much as Saihara hated to admit it, he had grown such an attachment to his maid. She was one of the kindest - if not  _the_ kindest - people he knew. It would break his heart to see her leave..

"That is because..." Kirumi noticeably hesitated, her pale eyes staring into Shuichi's similarly coloured ones. "Shuichi, will you promise me something? What I am about to tell you must remain here..." She cleared her throat again. "My secret..."

Though he was very uncertain, Shuichi nodded. "..Alright, I understand. I promise."

A wave of relief looked as if it had washed itself over Kirumi. The corners of her mouth tugged into a gentle smile. "Thank you very much. I am convinced you out of all people will keep the promise, Master Shuichi.." Her voice toned down to something much quieter, almost a whisper. "Definitely... since you are the man I love..."

Shuichi's body froze in place. "I'm what!? The man you love!?" He asked, and Kirumi's face twisted into something of calm embarrassment, which he was unsure if it was even a mix of emotions that could even be held together. Kirumi nodded, her hands tightening onto each other as her apron crinkled a little. "I mean every word of it. Although I am the Ultimate Maid, I do not know how to handle my own emotions."

"To be honest, when I first laid eyes on you... I was quite worried about your well-being as the heir to the Saihara family. I knew it was my destiny to nurture you and help you grow. I know I have not fulfilled my destiny yet, but... Somewhere along this path... I became... attracted to you." Kirumi's eyes turned back to the floor as Shuichi sat back down at the library's table in case he fell over due to the amount of information being thrown his way. "The generous smile you show to the weak... Your wisdom as the Ultimate Detective... Although you are still unsure of your role, you have the courage to move forward... But most importantly... with your kindness... You... treat me as an equal..."

A little confused, Saihara inquired. "And that... is a problem? I don't understand, Kirumi. I see you as my equal, and a woman who—"

"You mustn't! Please do not say such a thing!" Kirumi's quiet voice raised a few notches as her expression changed into something a little more.. fearful. Shuichi nodded, a little scared, but Kirumi soon calmed down within seconds. "What... ?" He asked as Kirumi's pale cheeks gained a light pink hue.

"You must remember your duty. You are the heir to the Saihara family. This is what I have feared..." She shook her head. "My feelings will hinder you... They will pull you away from your destiny... My love will become a bad influence to you. That is why... I must leave. My pride as a maid forces me to." Kirumi informed him as her eyes avoided looking at Shuichi at all costs. But Shuichi wasn't going to stand for that, grabbing Kirumi's clasped hands in his own and tilting his head to face hers symmetrically. "W-Wait a minute! I don't understand!"

"What?" Kirumi asked as her expression softened, her eyebrows riding up her forehead as she began to become visibly nervous. Shuichi reached out his hand to hold Kirumi's gloved one, even through the fabric he could feel her cold fingers. "Your feelings of respect and love for me can never be a bad thing! I won't let you talk that way, Kirumi!"

"Master... Shuichi..."

Kirumi's voice stayed in the same expression for a long time, before her bottom lip began to quiver and her pale eyes began to bead with thick tears. It took only for two of them to fall down her cheeks for her mouth to pry open in a wail much like a toddler would give. Her entire body began to shake as Shuichi stood up from his seat, letting go of her hand and fixing his arms around Kirumi's fragile body in a comfortable hug.

He placed a hand on her back and moved it up and down carefully, her body hunching down as her forehead pushed against Shuichi's chest, his shirt getting considerably wet but it wasn't like he was going to mind such a thing. "Kirumi... " Shuichi spoke, and her head bolted up to face Saihara's with tears still pouring down from her eyes.

"A-Aah... Master Shuichi! Master Shuichi!" She wailed, bringing her messed up face toward Shuichi even closer. "Are you sure... ? Is it truly alright for me to have these feelings for you?" She asked as Shuichi felt a slight wave of relief catch his throat. "Yes.. of course."

Kirumi tightened the embrace further, her body still going through it's own miniature earthquake. "Thank you... for expressing your feelings." Shuichi confirmed as Kirumi raised a hand to wipe away the avalanche of tears coming from her eyes. 

"I am not worthy of such kind words... I am infatuated with you... I love you! Please allow me to stand by your side... forever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly rushed at the end, i'm sorry! i still hope you enjoyed! i don't think this is a bad chapter but compared to the others its not exactly my favorite. 
> 
> critiques and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> i will not lie, im probably gonna need a lot of help for this fic, or if you just want to speak that's fine!!
> 
> Discord: 「Quillss」#3070  
> Geeking: quillss  
> Tumblr: (coming soon once i figure out how to use it, god damn technology these days)
> 
> basically i've changed the love suite events into real life situations, each chapter is like a different AU which includes shuichi and the person he's with, basically oneshots


End file.
